Matias Pudu and Friends: To the Rescue!
is a videogame based on Matias Pudu and Friends. Plot When an evil threat caused by Edgardo Puma plans to collapse the worlds of Pudú Producciones, the Matias Pudu and Friends heroes and villains must join forces together to stop Edgardo. Characters Playable Starter *Matias Pudu (Abilities: Agility, Antler Attack, Swim, Dashing, Super Strength) *Chopper (Abilities: Laser, Scanner, Flight, Glide, Time Freeze, Access Robot Panels) *Antonia Vicuña (Abilities: Protection, Snow Access, Female) *Koot (Abilities: Tracking, Illumination, Cut Vines and Ropes, Grapple, Ancestral, Glide, Backpack) *Little Amanda (Abilities: Mischief, Small Access, Female) *Dr. Malo (Abilities: Intelligence, Laser, Electricity, Coin Magnet, Hacking, Technology) *Franky (Abilities: Super Strength, Break Glass, Stomp, Throw Enemies) *Yermo of Egypt (Abilities: Solve Ancient Puzzles, Mind Control, Knock Access, Destroy Cursed Objects, Laser) *Seba Skater (Abilities: Stunts, Agility, Super Speed, Dashing, Skateboard Slap) *Discosaurus (Abilities: Break Glass, Super Strength, Dance Attacks, Taunt) *Peter (Abilities: Digging, Tracking, Break Glass) *Cat (Abilities: Scratch, Digging, Wall Climbing, Night Vision) *Racky Raccoon (Abilities: Destroy ATMs, Target, Long-Range Attacks, Stealth, Sneaky Passing, Solve Safe Puzzles) *Agent Chinchilla (Abilities: Undercover, Disguise Master, Technology, Hacking, Target, Long-Rage Attacks) *Lieutenant Vizcacha (Abilities: Shapeshifting, Small Access, Undercover, Technology, Hacking, Target, Long-Rage Attacks) *Giraffo (Abilities: Pull High Switches, Run Attack, Music, Dance Attack) *Jack (Abilities: Break Glass, Music, Dance Attack) *Hector (Abilities: Break Glass, Music, Dance Attack) *Martina (Abilities: Female, Break Glass, Music, Dance Attack) *Patricia (Abilities: Female, Break Glass, Music, Dance Attack) *Gabriela Carmona/Cat Girl (Abilities: Magic, Flight, Laser, Ice Melter, Freeze Breath, Super Strength, Swim, X-Ray Vision, Female) *Anais Carmona/Canary Girl (Abilities: Magic, Flight, Laser, Ice Melter, Freeze Breath, Super Strength, Swim, X-Ray Vision, Female) *Emilia Carmona/Mouse Girl (Abilities: Magic, Flight, Laser, Ice Melter, Freeze Breath, Super Strength, Swim, X-Ray Vision, Female): *Pepe the Warrior (Abilities: Cutting, Laser Deflection, Agility, Spin Switches, Shield Slam) *Alejandro (Abilities: Cutting, Laser Deflection, Agility, Spin Switches, Shield Slam) *Sebastian Rofflepuff/Clawzer (Abilities: Wall Climbing, Agility, Bite Attack, Scratch, Super Strength, Ultra) *Camila Ferret/Fume (Abilities: Wall Climbing, Agility, Bite Attack, Scratch, Super Strength, Ultra, Female) *Terra (Abilities: *Akwasi/Earth Master (Abilities: Earthquake, Sand Manipulation, Grow Plants and Trees, Super Strength, Ground Attack) *Mike/Fire Master (Abilities: Ice Melter, Laser, Illumination, Firestarter, Breath Fire, Heat the Water, Walking Across Fires, Destroy Metal Objects, Heat, Spark Attack) *Laika/Air Mistress (Abilities: Flight, Spin Attack, Ventilation, Glide, Cleaner, Cloud Maker, Spin Switches) *Hisaya/Water Mistress (Abilities: Fill Spray Switches, Put Off Fires, Cleaner, Rain, Swim, Grow Plants, Atlantis) *Diego/Heart Master (Abilities: Love, Illumination, Communicate with Animals, Telekinesis, Mind Control) *Rodrigo Rojas (Abilities: Ball Kick, Target, Long Range Attacks, Agility, Trick Attacks) *Luciana Rojas (Abilities: Ball Kick, Target, Long Range Attacks, Agility, Trick Attacks, Female) *Gregorio Rojas (Abilities: Ball Kick, Target, Long Range Attacks, Agility, Trick Attacks) *Mabel Rojas (Abilities: Ball Kick, Target, Long Range Attacks, Agility, Trick Attacks, Female) *Jaime Rojas (Abilities: Ball Kick, Target, Long Range Attacks, Agility, Trick Attacks) *Master Elf (Abilities: Wisdom, Small Access, Magic, Hole Access, Destroy Shrunk Objects) *Smart Elf (Abilities: Intelligent, Small Access, Magic, Hole Access, Destroy Shrunk Objects) *Evelynn Elfess (Abilities: Female, Small Access, Magic, Hole Access, Destroy Shrunk Objects) *Snowy the Penguin (Abilities: Swim, Belly Slide, Ice Breaking, Ice Skating, Create Giant Snowballs, Slapping) *Officer Wheels (Abilities: Super Speed, Illumination, Arrest, Stunts, Drift, Turbo) *Anacletus (Abilities: Super Speed, Illumination, Arrest, Stunts, Drift, Turbo) *Gyro (Abilities: Super Speed, Illumination, Arrest, Flight, Special) *Splashy (Abilities: Super Speed, Illumination, Arrest, Stunts, Drift, Turbo) *Magirabbit (Abilities: Backpack, Flight, Time Travel, Access Robot Panels) *Geoff Sambueza (Abilities: Undercover, Disguise Master, Technology, Hacking, Target, Long-Range Attacks) *Anna Sambueza (Abilities: Undercover, Disguise Master, Technology, Hacking, Target, Long-Range Attacks, Female) *Billy Sambueza (Abilities: Undercover, Disguise Master, Technology, Hacking, Target, Long-Range Attacks) *Kelly Sambueza (Abilities: Undercover, Disguise Master, Technology, Hacking, Target, Long-Range Attacks, Female) *Big Baby (Abilities: Super Strength, Stomp, Break Glass) *Gordo (Abilities: Pranking, Super Strength, Stomp, Tail Whip, Throw Enemies) *Tiny (Abilities: Grappling, Small Access, Hammer Smash, Instinct) *Lily (Abilities: Mischief, Small Access, Female) *Dibbles Dog (Abilities: Digging, Tracking, Break Glass) *Angry Scorpion (Abilities: Poison, Hazard Protection, Claw Attack, Wall Climbing) *The Fennec Twins (Abilities: Team Work, Small Access, Digging, Tracking, Agility) *Ronaldo the Swashbuckler (Abilities: Sword Attack, Cut Ropes/Vines, Agility, Insert Sword Switches) *Clumsy Soldier (Abilities: Stealth, Long-Range Attacks, Access Soldier Switches, Destroy Metal Objects) *Tongo (Abilities: Small Access, Laser, Scare, Agility, Intelligence) *Salarana (Abilities: Small Access, Grate Access, Flexibility, Laser, Scare, Agility, Intelligence) *Blork (Abilities: Long-Range Attacks, Mud Access, Shapeshift, Laser, Scare, Agility, Intelligence) *Walden Whale (Abilities: Swim, Break Glass, Agility, Spout Attack, Flipper Attack, Super Strength, Stomp, Throw Enemies) *Donny Dolphin (Abilities: Swim, Break Glass, Agility, Spout Attack, Flipper Attack) *Ricky the Cat (Abilities: Long-Range Attack, Dance Attack, Dash, Weapon Switch, Break Glass, Regeneration, Flight) *Nathan Dastardly (Abilities: Destroy ATMs, Target, Long-Range Attacks, Stealth, Sneaky Passing, Solve Safe Puzzles) *Betty Dastardly (Abilities: Destroy ATMs, Target, Long-Range Attacks, Stealth, Sneaky Passing, Solve Safe Puzzles) *Whooper Dastardly (Abilities: Destroy ATMs, Target, Long-Range Attacks, Stealth, Sneaky Passing, Solve Safe Puzzles) *Sophie Dastardly (Abilities: Destroy ATMs, Target, Long-Range Attacks, Stealth, Sneaky Passing, Solve Safe Puzzles) *Wacky the Bear (Abilities: Burping, Eating Honey, Bear Jump, Sneaky Passing, Solve Safe Puzzles, Throw Enemies) *Goldheart Fox (Abilities: Super Strength, Stomp, Throw Enemies, Access Impression Doors) *Sophie Smith (Abilities: *Sebastian Smith (Abilities: *Sonny Smith (Abilities: *Sullivan Smith (Abilities: *Seymour Smith (Abilities: *Sid Smith (Abilities: *Simon Smith (Abilities: *Steven Smith (Abilities: *Shaun Smith (Abilities: *Sigmund Smith (Abilities: *Sylvester Smith (Abilities: *Fabo Cheetah (Abilities: Agility, Claw Attack, Cut Ropes/Vines, Food Attack, Long-Range Attacks, Super Strength, Aid) *Caty Zebra (Abilities: Long-Range Attacks, Target, Agility, Tracking, Detective Mode, Arrest, Super Jump, Access Police Computers) *Steven Wolf (Abilities: Deliver, Hat Throw, Long-Range Attacks, Break Glass, Agility) *Booboo Wolf (Abilities: Deliver, Hat Throw, Long-Range Attacks, Break Glass, Agility, Small Access) *Mr. Weatherman (Abilities: Illumination, Fill Spray Switches, Put Off Fires, Cleaner, Rain, Grow Plants, Spin Attack, Ventilation, Glide, Cloud Maker, Ice Skating, Create Giant Snowballs) *Wolfer (Abilities: Target, Long-Range Attacks, Explosive, Small Access, Flight) *Treetop (Abilities: Earthquake, Sand Manipulation, Grow Plants and Trees, Super Strength, Ground Attack) *Fernando Fuentes/Huaso Man (Abilities: *Gabriel Portero/Guacho Kid (Abilities: *Pepe (Abilities: Pounce Attack, Insert Flag Switches, Dash, Pounce Attack, Swim, Super Strength, Renegeration) *Pancho (Abilities: Pounce Attack, Insert Flag Switches, Dash, Pounce Attack, Swim, Super Strength, Renegeration) * Ramon Raccoon (Abilities: * Rodney Raccoon (Abilities: * Roger Raccoon (Abilities: * Rosalinda Raccoon (Abilities: * Rhonda Raccoon (Abilities: Unlockable Non-Playable Levels Worlds Mini-Games Items Collectibles Currency Gadgets Controls Matias Pudu and Friends: To the Rescue!/Controls Cutaways transcripts Matias Pudu and Friends: To the Rescue!/Cutaways transcripts Reception Production Gallery Trivia *Characters from Cool Rhythms, Fantasy Town Adventures, Donnie: The Piñata Boy, Birdie's High-Air Adventures, Cyber Family, The Soccer Legends, Patricia Peach and Friends, Legendary Chronicles of Nico Knight, Armed Forces: Chilean Warfare!, Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl, Teen Spies, League of Evil Animals, Space Guardians, Krishna: Huntress Princess, Atlantis: The Ocean Warriors, The Wilds, Holiday Academy, Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse, Spies of F.I.L.E.S., Galactic Teen Hero, Invertebrates, The Mouse Family, Wangoes, Farm Heroes, Body Workers, The Dinosaur Slayers, Olympus and Japan O.K. appears as unlockable characters.